


Would you still want me?

by gldnskn



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, And dating Yungi, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, FTM, Fluff and Angst, Gender dysphoria triggers, He presents as a man but hasn't told Yungi yet, He's great about it, M/M, Other, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Tae is trans ftm, Trans Male Character, Yungi comforts tae, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gldnskn/pseuds/gldnskn
Summary: Tae needs to tell Yungi something, but he's nervous. He's terrified. He doesn't want their relationship to change, but it's inevitable... right?
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Would you still want me?

**Author's Note:**

> Possible gender dysphoria triggers. I love you all. Be safe.

Tae breathes in—and out. He can do this. He has to do this. “Okay, listen. I've got something I need to tell you, and after I understand if you don't want to be together anymore. I understand if you’re gonna get mad—”

“You found someone else, didn’t you? Listen, if you cheated, just say it. I don’t want—” 

“No, no! It’s not that. I would never cheat on you, God.”

“Then what is it? What? You’re scaring me. You’re not dying or something, right?”

Tae chuckles, and it’s grim. 

“Wait, you aren’t dying, right? Please, don’t tell me you’re dying. Tae—"

"I’m not dying, Yungi. I—” Tae takes another deep breath, and tears that had been there since the beginning of the conversation begins building in his eyes. “Am trans.”

There’s no immediate response. 

Tae elaborates, “like, transgender. Female to Male. I was, like, born female—"

“I know what “trans” means, Tae.” Yungi’s face is even, but his eyebrows are drawn close.

“Are you okay? Are you mad? Actually, you know what , I can actually just go—” Tae, close to tears, scrambles to leave 

“No.” Yungi grips his arm. “I— it’s fine with me if it’s fine with you. Like, I don’t care. It doesn’t change how I feel about you. I—” 

Tae sees Yungi struggle for words and fidgets. 

“I think I’m just surprised.” Yungi flails his hands. “And don’t try to read between-the-lines and start jumping to conclusions like you’re on the fucking Titanic. There are no lines. “Surprised” doesn’t mean disappointed.” He stops for a moment. 

“I guess it makes sense—or not makes sense but just explain some things? Like how you never talk about your childhood. Or how everytime we get, like—” He flails again. “intimate you find a way out of it. And it’s that I mind. Sex isn’t that important to me. Whatever you’re comfortable with, I’m comfortable with, but if you let me, I’ll love you.” He huffs now, hand rubbing at his neck. “I thought maybe you weren’t serious about me. Or didn’t actually like me enough and were waiting for a way to, like, let me down or whatever."

“Oh God, no. I—” Tae looks down, away from Yungi’s eyesight. “Really like you. Like, a lot, but I’m afraid that you won’t want me, or you’ll feel like I’m lying to you, or something, and I don’t want to end our relationship, but I feel guilty everytime you want to do something. You joke about being “super gay” sometimes and—"

“Woah, hold up. Those were jokes. Yes, I say I’m “gay” sometimes, but that’s mostly ‘cause I think it’s funny. Actually, I don’t really—like, romantically and sexually—identity as anything. At most I would probably say I’m queer. That doesn’t mean I’m exclusively attracted to guys. Not saying that you’re not a guy, though. Obviously. I’m just—” 

Yungi rubs his eyes. “Oh, Tae, baby, you should have talked to me about this sooner. I understand you were scared. I’m not mad, okay? But fuck—to think you were feeling this shit the whole time we’ve been together...” 

His sentence fades but picks back up with renewed vigor. “I love you,” he says and grabs Tae’s hand. “And nothing’s gonna change that. If you don’t want to be with me because you don’t want to be with me, that’s okay. I respect you, but don’t break up with me because of this. I still want to be with you, but you have to tell me what you’re comfortable with and not comfortable with. No more secrets. Communicate. I want to get to know you for who you are. Whenever you’re ready, we can figure it out."

Tae grabs his shirt with his fists. He always knew Yungi wasn't ever against trans peoples—Tae wouldn't date someone like that anyway, but this is different. This is personal. This is far more than he could’ve wished for but exactly what he needs.

“Thank you, Yungi. Thank you. Thank you.” He repeats again and again as he sobs. Yungi is beside him, and they move to the floor together, and Tae cries and feels accepted and, above all, wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this!!!!!!!! This is mostly self-indulgent, and I thought I'd share on here in case anyone else can get the comfort reading this as I got writing this.


End file.
